The Hunt
by Traw
Summary: What happens when Danny Williams becomes the prey in a sick hunting game? How far is Steve McGarrett willing to go to try and save his partner from becoming the next trophy hanging from the wall?


Allowing her car to cruise to a gentle stop behind the familiar silver Camaro, Kono frowned as she stared at the unexpected sight of the empty car and the open driver's door. Quickly alighting from her own car, she glanced around, searching for the man she had expected to be waiting her. Her frown deepened when she could find no sign of her colleague and she turned back towards the empty looking vehicle. Drawing her gun, she slowly approached, edging along the side as she confirmed that the occupant was indeed missing. She felt her heart miss a beat as she reached the open driver's door and looked inside. Several small droplets of blood stained the front seat, the keys were still in the ignition and Danny's phone was dropped onto the floor.

Re-holstering her gun, she pulled out her own cell phone and hit McGarrett's number. As she anxiously waited for her boss to answer, she turned back to the empty Camaro and whispered, "Where are you, Danny?"

)0)0)0)0)0)0)

The large truck braked violently just behind the two parked cars and the door opened and its occupant was out before the car had even finished rocking to a complete stop. Kono swallowed hard and walked towards the tall dark haired man who was hurrying towards her.

"Any sign of Danny?" The Navy SEAL asked as he reached Kono.

The young rookie shook her head, "No, not yet."

Walking to the abandoned car, McGarrett glanced inside, his chest tightening at the sight of the dropped phone and the bloodstained seat as he frowned, "I don't understand what Danny was doing here. You were the one who was assigned to watch Shelley this morning, so why was Danny here and where were you?" Kono shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as her boss straightened and turned to face her. "Well?"

"I...I was runnin' late Boss." Kono stammered and blushed, "I phoned Danny and told him. He said that it was cool, he would cover for me…" Kono stammered before she quickly added, "Danny said that Shelley had a visitor- his lawyer had just arrived so he doubted that Shelley would be going anywhere for a while." McGarrett glanced down the street towards the house that they had had under surveillance, noting that Shelley's lawyer's flash sports car was indeed parked in the driveway as Kono continued. "Charlie's on his way, Steve."

McGarrett nodded as he turned his attention back to Kono. "We need some HPD officers down here. I want this scene secured and HPD officers combing this area for any clues or witnesses. Danny was snatched from his car in broad daylight so someone must have seen something."

"What about the surveillance on Shelley, Steve?" Kono asked quietly.

"Tell HPD we want an officer to continue the surveillance, we have more important things to worry about." McGarrett answered, "Although I doubt that he is going to try and flee with his lawyer with him and so many police officers in the street!"

The rookie nodded unhappily as she watched her boss turn his attention back to Danny's car, "Steve…I'm sorry…I know I should have been here …"

"We will talk about it later." McGarrett answered softly as he reached down and picked up the remains of a half-eaten sandwich that had been dropped on the car seat, staring at it for a few seconds before straightening up and facing Kono, "Later Kono, now we need to secure this scene so we can find out what happened to Danny!"

"On it, Boss," Kono answered quietly as she turned and hurried away.

Hearing Kono's footsteps recede, Steve returned his attention back towards the car. The dropped phone and partially eaten sandwich told him whoever had taken his partner, had taken him by surprise. The small drops of blood that stained the seat also told him that Danny had not gone without a fight.

"Steve!"

McGarrett straightened and turned as Chin and Charlie Fong hurried towards him.

"Kono told us Danny's missing." Chin announced as he reached his boss, "What happened Steve?"

"Looks like Danny's been snatched right out of the car. The driver's door was ajar and there are blood drops on the seat." Steve answered nodding his head towards the car. "Looks like he tried to phone us for help. Kono discovered him missing when she turned up to relieve him about twenty minutes ago."

"Twenty minutes ago?' Chin frowned in confusion, "But I thought Kono was rostered ..."

"She was!" McGarrett answered succinctly before he turned to Charlie. "I want the car gone over with a fine tooth comb, Charlie. I need anything you can give me and I need it yesterday."

"Will do, Steve." The forensic specialist answered as he stepped around McGarrett and began to examine the car.

"Do you think Shelley is involved?" Chin asked as he looked towards the house of the wealthy retired bank manager whom they had been watching closely for several days. With ambitions of running for political office, Shelley was suspected of masterminding a murder attempt against the Hawaiian Senator he would be running against. Five 0 was keeping him under close surveillance to ensure that he didn't flee the state before they had gathered enough evidence to bring charges.

Glancing back towards the house that Danny had been watching earlier, McGarrett shook his head, "I doubt it. We have had him under tight surveillance for the last couple of days and the only visitor he's had has been his lawyer but check out his lawyer and associates anyway."

"Will do."

"Steve!" Kono called as she guided an elderly woman towards them, "This is Edna Tompkins," McGarrett nodded his greeting to the woman as Kono continued, "Mrs. Tompkins lives in the white house straight across the street, and she noticed a red car parked close to Danny's car and two men placing something in the back seat about the time Danny disappeared."

"That's right young man," Mrs. Tompkins interrupted excitedly, stepping in front of Kono as she grabbed McGarrett's arm to ensure she had his full attention. "I was watching my shows when I heard a car pull up and then heard some type of a commotion outside. I got up to have a look out of my window and saw a car parked in the middle of the street next to that black one where the young man had been sitting in." She nodded her head in the direction of Danny's now deserted car, "That's when I saw them- two of them- kinda shifty lookin' and they were putting something in the back of their car. I just knew they were up to no good!"

"Could you see what they were putting in the car?" Steve asked impatiently.

"No young man, I'm sorry, I couldn't see what they had but I could see it was big and it was heavy and I could hear the horrible cursing one of the young hooligans was saying as they were struggling to put whatever they had in the back of their car. It was dreadful! Such language the young people use these days! In my day…"

Chin attempted to smother a chuckle as Steve asked, "Can you describe the car?"

"It was a red car - one of those…those big looking sedans…looked kinda like your one! I don't know why you young people insist on driving such big cars!" Mrs. Tompkins complained, "And the way they left- squealing their wheels- anyone would think they had the devil after them- it was disgusting! And where were the police to stop them may I ask? Nowhere to be seen! Sometimes I wonder why we pay our taxes."

McGarrett nodded as he interrupted the woman's tirade, "I was wondering if you could describe either of the two men?"

"Of course I can, young man, just because I am old doesn't mean I'm blind!" The older women huffed indignantly, "And I suppose you want to know the numbers I saw on the number plate as well?" Before McGarrett could answer she turned towards Kono and snapped impatiently, "Well officer, are you going to take notes like the cops do on the television or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open!" Returning her attention back to McGarrett she continued, "One of the young hooligans I saw near the young man's car was Hawaiian, very young- no more than a kid, maybe eighteen or nineteen, he was thin and kinda dirty lookin'. I don't think he had ever heard of about the benefits of taking a shower. The other hooligan- the foul mouth creature - looked Asian and a little bit older. It's a shame his mother never washed his mouth out with soap more when he was younger but these parents these days…"

"You said you saw the car's license plate?" McGarrett asked softly.

"Yes I did. Let me see…" The woman closed her eyes as she frowned in concentration as she spoke slowly, "It was B8- 17…4…" She frowned tighter as she paused for a moment before suddenly opening her eyes and smiling, "B8-1749."

Nodding at Kono to get a trace on the plates, McGarrett smiled warmly at the elderly lady as he said, "Thank you. Do you think you could recognize the two 'hooligans' again if we showed you some photos?"

"You mean if I looked at mug shots just like they get witnesses to do in Law and Order?" Mrs. Tompkins asked excitedly, "Of course I will!"

McGarrett swallowed the chuckle that threatened to slip from his lips as he nodded towards Kono and announced, "Lieutenant Kelly will take you to our office to look at some mug shots for us."

Smiling broadly, she turned and grabbed Chin's arm as she started to pull him excitedly towards his car as she ordered, "Well come on lad, you heard your Boss, we have some mug shots to check out!"

Shaking his head, McGarrett smiled as he watched Mrs. Tompkins lead Chin away before he turned back towards the car. The smile faded and he felt his breath catch in his throat as he again found himself staring at Danny's empty car.

)0)0)0)0)0)0)

Standing at the bedroom door, Sam Hoolinan watched his two partners unceremoniously dropped the limp body of the unconscious detective onto the floor. "Any problems grabbing him?" He asked as he crossed the room and knelt down to check the ropes that tightly bound the wrists and ankles of their captive.

"Nah, it went just like ya said it would, Brah!" The smaller Hawaiian answered, "He didn't even notice us until we grabbed him. He tried to put up a bit of a fight so we had ta give him a little tap on da head. Dat quietened him right down."

"Did you give him the drug like I told you?" The older man asked, looking up at his two accomplices as he tore a long strip from the filthy blanket from the floor and began to tie it around Danny's head as he gagged him, ignoring Danny's soft muffled moan of pain as he allowed the young detective's head to fall back heavily against the wooden floor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just like you told us!" Robbie sighed in irritation. "Although I thought it was a waste of time, he was already knocked out!"

Hoolinan looked sharply up at the young thin Asian. He didn't know why Shelley insisted on bringing the kid in with the job but he did know with the chip so evident on his shoulder the kid was going to cause trouble. "And that's just the way we want him to stay! That way he's not going to attract any unwanted attention or escape and ruin all our plans!" Hoolinan growled.

A small, derisive laugh bubbled from Robbie's lips as he stomped on a cockroach as it raced across the floor, rubbing it into the wood before he looked back at Hoolinan and grumbled, "Ain't like there's anyone around to hear him if he did decide to try and cause trouble ."

"And we aren't going to take any chances that he might cause trouble!" Hoolinan growled as he stepped menacingly towards the younger man.

"I don't know why we just don't kill him." Robbie complained, "Be a lot easier than babysittin' him and a lot more fun!"

"Cause the Boss says he wants him alive." Hoolinan snarled as he grabbed Robbie's shirt and pulled him closer until the young Asian's face was inches from his own, "So don't get any ideas!"

"Okay, okay." Robbie hissed as he tried to pull away, "I get it man, no killing the cop. Now take your hands off of me."

Roughly shoving the young Asian man back into the wall, the older man warned, "And don't you forget or else!"

"Hey Hoolinan!"

Hearing his name called, Hoolinan turned away from Robbie as a tall blonde man rushed into the room. "How did it go?" He asked as the other man glanced at the bound, motionless figure on the floor before returning his attention back to Hoolinan.

"Just as you said it would." The blonde man grinned, brushing a thin lock of hair back off his forehead, "They didn't even realize he was missing until another Five 0 cop turned up, probably to relieve him and then all Hell broke loose! McGarrett arrived a few minutes later and he has cops swarming all over the place! He's going nuts over his missing cop."

"Good! Good!" Hoolinan grinned as he slapped the blonde man on the shoulder and led him towards the door with the other two men following them, "Let's go over the plan again and make sure we all know the plans for tonight." He commanded as he pulled the door closed behind him.

))))


End file.
